The Death on October the Sixth
by ShadowGraffiti
Summary: Sauron is alive, nothing more than a soul, but is seeking a way back to power. A hobbit lass of six years with power to lead people to God is his hope, and he wants to turn her around and make her lead people to him. Her name is Amber... Amber Gamgee.


The Death on October the Sixth  
by CrystalHorse72  
  


A/N: This is meant to be an extremely dark story (in other words ANGST) all around. Please please please review and tell me what you think!! I love getting reviews and I will not post the second chapter till I get one. How else and I supposed to know if anyone is reading?? ^_^ hehe, funny how a cheerful person like me can write such dark stories... Also, yes, I'm reposting this cuz I reread it and decided I liked and wanted t shoot for more readers... yeah, that pretty much sums it up!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, do not want to own Lord of the Rings, and never will own Lord of the Rings! Should anyone think differently and try to sue me... no, you won't get whacked with a frying pan, but I will tell you all one thing:  
  
I have a shovel, a roll of ducktape, and a big backyard. You do the math.  
  
Discription: Sauron is alive, nothing more than a soul, but is seeking a way back to power. A hobbit lass of six years with power to lead people to God is his hope, and he wants to turn her around and make her lead people to him. Her name is Amber... Amber Gamgee.  
  


Darkness in the Beginning  
chapter 1  
  


Frodo didn't understand. After they had fought so hard not long ago to return the Shire to what they had once know it as, it was slipping into darkness again. It was horrible. It seemed as the entire Shire was slipping into a darkness that can only be found in ancient nightmares. Lately, it had been dark and cloudy, and when the sun was out, its very rays seemed gray and dull.   
  
It's the beginning of the end, some would say. Whenever the talk arose, Rosie would always take little Elanor close and hug her tightly as if afraid to let go.   
  
Neither Sam nor Rosie ever knew what happened to their young daughter. Suddenly, though, she had become a rebel, fighting with her parents constantly, locking herself in her room, taking part in the drugs that had entered the Shire from the outside world. She had slipped into a darkness that Rosie found she couldn't bring he daughter back from. Then, at ten years old, she left. No one knew where she went, only that she was gone, and Rosie half hoped she was dead and had found peace. Frodo often heard her crying, Sam trying to comfort her. She would sob about how she hoped Elanor had somehow died, for then maybe she would be happy. Rosie couldn't imaginge her young daughter on her own, maybe in Bree or still in the Shire.   
  
Sam and Rosie had tried for another child, but with no such luck. Rosie said she had not the will any longer. Though she longed for a child, she had been cursed. Elanor was her only daughter and was gone now. She had failed in raising one. Why curse the life of another??  
  
It was october the sixth when their lives changed forever. Frodo and Sam had left to see Merry and Pippin. October sixth, the night Frodo had been stabbed. This day was always extremely hard to bear for him, so he and Sam would journey out to see Merry and Pippin. It helped the four hobbits to be together, for they would sit by the fire and tell stories of their incredible adventure.  
  
It was that night as Rosie walked home from the market, that particular rainy day, that she was suddenly embraced. A filthy, scrawny little hobbit in a battered cloak had embraced her strangely, merely resting up against Rosie, for in her arms she held a bundle.  
  
Excuse me... do I know you?? Rosie asked, backing up. The hobbit looked up at her and it was all Rosie could do not to gasp aloud. The girl's eyes had dark circles around them, her skin pale and her face had a gaunt look to it. She was skinny, starved, and her hair was straight and short, mos unusual for a hobbit. That wasn't what frightened Rosie, though. It was that same look she had seen long ago, back in the days when the sun shone bright and the air was filled with the laughter of children.   
  
Rosie stuttered. The child, around thirteen or fourteen, smiled before pulling for the bundle in her arms.  
  
Say hello to your Grandmother Rosie, little Amber, she smiled at the baby. Rosie couldn't believe her own daughter, yet she smiled back. Elanor was home.   
  
Rosie led Elanor to Bag End and inside before seating her by the fire. Elanor seemed to be the kind, gentle sould she had once been. What bothered Rosie, though, was how tentatively Elanor held the baby as if she was going to drop it any second, barely supporting it.  
  
Why do you hold her so?? Rosie asked. Elanor looked up and sighed.  
  
She doesn't like to be held, Elanor set the baby down. She was born this morning, just a bit after midnight. She's only a day old.  
  
Hello little Amber, Rosie bent down and tickled Amber's little neck. To her surprise, though, the baby immediately started screaming, making Rosie jump back.  
  
She doesn't like to be touched either. She doesn't show any emotion at all... Elanor trailed off.  
  
You'd think someone giving birth as young and able as you would have one of the healthiest babies... it hit Rosie rather suddenly, making her immediately stand up and spin around to face her daughter, glaring, fists clenched. You were on drugs, weren't you!?!? she cried.  
  
The doctor said she's Autistic... Elanor trailed off, seeing the anger in her mother's eyes. Suddenly, she fell to the floor as sobs began to rack her frail body. Rosie tried not to let Elanor do this to her, but as she stared at the small girl with dark eyes and pale skin, a raggid cloak and bruises all over, she couldn't help put take pity on the pathetic girl. Her eyes softening, she went down on her kees next to Elanor and pulled her close, rocking her back and forth.  
  
We'll get through this together, she told Elanor. Immediately, the teenager's sobs stopped and she sat up. She smiled at Rosie, though it was a strange smile and seemed almost forced. With that, Elanor stood up and started towards the hallway.  
  
Where are you going?? Rosie stood up again. Elanor turned around and laughed lightly.  
  
Wasn't it you who always said a hot bath could cure anything?? she asked. Rosie stared a moment before smiling.  
  
Alright, go on. Tell me if you need anything, Rosie suddenly felt very warm, like a flame had lit up inside her. She turned to see Amber lying on the sofa, her beautiful little face resting on a pillow, fast asleep. Rosie sighed and walked over to the baby, kneeling down next to the couch to stare at the little girl.  
  
she sighed. A sudden creak made her ears perk up and she immediately stood. she asked before running down the hallway. And then, she stopped dead in her tracks. The front door was wide open. Rosie ran to it and looked out, but she was too late. Elanor was gone.   
  
Rosie merely stood there in shock, shaking. Her eyes filled with tears, so she hung her head and shut them. Elanor had left Rosie with a baby and returned into the world. She was alive and doing horribly and there was nothing Rosie could do about it.  
  
Walking back into the room with the baby, she saw that Amber was awake. Rosie walked over and sat next to the little girl, who simply stared back at Rosie. A motherly warmth filled Rosie, much like she had felt for Elanor long ago. She slipped her fingers under Amber and to her surprise, the child made not a sound. Rosie gently lifted the baby, but Amber only stared back at her with green-gray eyes, full of a wisdom the hobbitlass had never seen before. Rosie pulled Amber to her chest and began crying again, unable to stop the many sobs. Amber lay her head on Rosie's shoulder and shut her tiny eyes. She fell asleep like that, Rosie rocking back and forth, crying uncontrollably as the dim light of the fire faded and then went completely out.  
  
~*~  
  
Frodo sat by the fire on one particularily stormy night, simply staring into it, a pipe in his mouth.  
  
Lately, tragedy had struck the Shire. Several six year olds had dissapeared lately and were found dead a few days after, a strange symbol carved into their arm. Frodo had always seen the lost look in Rosie's eyes when she heard the news. She had lost one of her own, her only child. Amber had come, though. She was a strange child, labeled by most Autistic. Frodo, Rosie, and Sam knew better than that, though.  
  
He was roused from his throughts as he heard the door gently shut. The hobbit turned round to see Rosie standing with her back against the wall next to the door, her head down with the wet hood resting at her shoulders, clutching a bag with both hands in front of her.  
  
Frodo asked. Rosie looked up slowly before sighing heavily as Frodo rose to his feet.  
  
Another one's dead, Rosie told him. Frodo stared at her with an expression most would label blank, yet Rosie knew the look. She was one of the few who could see the deep sorrow in his eyes right then, though he hid it well.  
  
Amber is in bed already, still reading I trust, Frodo told her, guessing her next question.  
  
I worry so much about her, Rosie closed her eyes. I've felt more like a mother to her than a grandmother for these six years. Frodo sighed heavily.  
  
She has become almost like a daughter to me, he replied. Rosie opened her eyes and smiled warmly. We're almost like a family, he laughed gently and quietly.   
  
Frodo, I'm so scared, Rosie suddenly fell forward into Frodo, dropping her bag and sobbing into him. All the children that have died were born October the sixth. That is Amber's birthday!!  
  
They... were all born the same day...?? Frodo's eyes widened.  
  
Police say they're searching for someone. Frodo... Rosie looked up with tears in her eyes, my little Amber... what if she too is killed?? She is special, Frodo. What if that's what they're searching for?!?!  
  
I don't know, Rosie... Frodo hung his head next to hers and hugged the hobbitlady. After awhile, he stood back and put his hands on her shoulders, bending down so he could peer into her eyes. Why don't you go talk to Sam?? He's bound to be more useful than I. Rosie stiffled a small laugh before slinking past him silently and walking down the hall. Frodo watched her go before sighing and squatting down to pick up the bag Rosie had dropped. He knew her habits. Whenever she had something on her mind, she would go to the market to buy something without fail. Even in the dead of night in one of the biggest storms of the year, Rosie walked the several miles there, bargained for awhile, and then wandered back. Frodo laughed lightly and shook his head. She truly was an amazing hobbit.  
  
Then, he would look at Amber. She was so different from Rosie or Sam you could barely tell they were related. Amber truly was special. As a younger child, she had often screamed when anyone else touched her. She would hug Frodo, Sam, or Rosie any day, though, when they needed a hug or hold their hand when she walked with them somewhere. She rarely spoke, but when she did, they were words of wisdom unbelievable for a child that age. She always seemed to know, to understand. Pippin and Merry were really the only other people she trusted. She had adopted Rosie as her mother almost. She called Frodo and Sam by their names, but Rosie was SeeSee.  
  
She's special, Rosie's words echoed through Frodo's mind. Frodo, shutting his eyes, turned over and sat down, his back to the wall, and put his face in his hands.  
  
~*~  
  
Amber set down her book and pulled the covers up over her. Her eyes flickered and seemed to take the fire from each candle in the room, for she was suddenly plunged into darkness. Smiling, she curled up under her sheets and closed her eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
What is it?? Rosie shook her head, not understanding.  
  
They've all agreed. It's Autism, make no mistake, Sam replied.  
  
I used to think so too. Now I'm not so sure, Rosie turned to face her husband. Sam, she is special... I can't say it enough. She seems to hear and see things no one else does. She's different than everyone else. It's almost as if she has powers not of this world, Sam.  
  
I know, Sam lay a hand on her shoulder. I know.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
UGH I hate chapter endings!! Oh, heyo everyone!! Thanx for reading so far. I needed to make that more of a cliffhanger, though. Whoooooooops... hehe ^_~ Anyway, R&R, cuz I really need it. I luv you all and tell me if I should keep writing!!


End file.
